Product of Our Love
by Kaleidoscope of Colors
Summary: Kendall gets a first hand lesson on fatherhood when girlfriend, Lily Bartlett, gets pregnant. Kendall/OC  Is better than it sounds!
1. The News

**WARNING! The begining is verrrrrrryyyyy dirrrtttyyyy!**

_December 11, 2010..._

"Ohhh," Lily Bartlett moaned as Kendall Knight thrusted in and out of her. His medium blonde hair fell in his face and his breath quickened. He grunted at the feeling of their bodies colliding under the soft sheets. His hands trailed down to her waist, and his lips moved to the nape of her neck. He gently kissed her neck, and she moaned again. She then flipped them over, so she sat on top, and gently started riding him. Filled with pleasure, he tipped his head back and groaned, almost ready to blow. Lily rode him harder, reaching her climax. The moans of an orgasm reached her throat, and came out all at once, very loudly. As her climax squeezed Kendall's wet, pulsing, member, it happened. The thick, oozing, liquid squeezed out of his penis and through the unknown tear in the condom. Lily's orgasm ended causing her to collapse on to Kendall's masculine chest, and he wrapped his arms around her gently. "I love you Tiger-Lily." he whispered in her ear. She giggled and whispered back, "I love you too."

****

_December 12, 2010..._

The next morning, Lily woke up, wrapped in the sheets, naked. Kendall layed next to her, facing the other way. She turned around, and layed her head on Kendall's shoulder. "Psst," she tried to get his attention. Kendall grumbled as he turned over, and flicked his eyes open. "Good morning Tiger-Lily." She smiled warmley and said, "Good morning, my Knight in Shining Armor!" After finishing her sentance, she began to gag. "Are you okay?" Lily got up, wrapping the sheets around her, and quickly ran to the bathroom, and vomitted. Kendall got up to follow her, but as he did so, something fell out of the bed. He picked up the strange item and examined it closely. It's was moist, and rubbery, with a giant gash in it. He examined it even closer to notice what it was: the used condom from last night. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at the sight of the gash. He dropped it on the floor and quickly slipped on a pair of his boxers. He ran to the bathroom and sweeped Lily's bleach blonde hair out of her face. He sat behind her and looked away as she threw up, making sure none of her hair got caught in it.

Fifteen minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. "Kendall, hurry up, we need to get to the studio." James said. "Er, uh, coming!" Lily looked up to him. His hazel eyes were upset that he had to leave her. "Tiger-Lily, I have to go, sweetie." He went to kiss her on the mouth but then remembered she had been throwing up, and kissed her cheek instead. He got up, and went to his room to get changed. Lily just sat on the floor, waiting for another vomit-spree to come around.

After the boys left, Lily had felt a bit better, brushed her teeth, and went to her room to put on a light blue babydoll dress. She then went to the kitchen and began making some pancakes. As she flipped a pancake, Katie, Kendall's sister, walked into the kitchen with a yawn. "Hey Lily," _yawn_, "I'm guessing you stayed with Kendall last night?" Lily nodded her head and placed the cooked pancake onto a platter.

It took a while, but Lily had made 19 pancakes, and set them in the middle of the dining room table. She and Katie sat down, and both put a pancake on their plates. Then, Kendall's mom, Mrs. Knight, walked out of the bedroom. "Good morning, Mrs. Knight." Lily greeted. "Good morning, Lily." Mrs. Knight poured herself some coffee, and then asked, "Do you want some, Lily?" Lily nodded and replied, "Yes, thank you Mrs. Knight." Mrs. Knight then brought two mugs of coffee to the table and Katie's jaw dropped. "What am I? Chopped Liver?" Mrs. Knight giggled and said, "No," and poured her some coffee too. "Here you go, Katie." Katie grabbed the mug and took a sip of the black (secretly decaf) coffee and set the cup down. "Thanks mom!" she finished as she drenched her pancakes with syrup.

"So, Lily. What did you and Kendall do last night?" Lily took a bite of her pancake. After she swallowed and cleared her throat of excess syrup then motion for Mrs. Knight to lean in, with her fork. "I don't think it's anything Katie should hear about. If ya know what I mean." She whispered, answering Mrs. Knight's question. Mrs. Knight nodded and mouthed, 'Oh', before saying, "Well, whatever you two did, I hope you used protection... Like.. padding... and gear...and stuff... cause you two probably played hockey..." She finished trying to save her choice of words. "Mom, I already know about sex! I already know Lily and Kendall were up all night doing it! I heard them moaning and screaming all night! Who couldn't?" She took the last bite of her pancake, and took her plate to the sink. Mrs. Knight looked in shock, and Lily started to blush redder than a cherry. She didn't know anyone could hear last night. Mrs. Knight cleared her throat and asked, "How do you know about sex?" Katie sighed and sat on the orange couch. "Okay, let me tell you the full story. Those two kept waking me up last night, so I went to the living room, where Carlos was, so I asked him, 'What are they doing in there?' and he said, 'They're probably having sex.', but then he quickly covered his mouth. I asked him what sex was, he told me, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, so on and so forth." Mrs. Knight sighed. "Okay, at least now we don't have to have the 'Birds and the Bees' talk." Lily chuckled at the comment.

After they finished, Mrs. Knight asked, "Do you two want to go shopping? Y'know a girls day out? We could go to that new oraganic spa, and buy cute clothes afterwards? We could pick up Jo, Camille, and Stephanie." Lily and Katie nodded in agreement. "Sure," Lily said, "Just let me go get my purse and shoes." Lily walked into Kendall's room where her stuff was, grabbed her white and blue, flannel patterned, flats, and her blue bag. As she began to walk out, she spotted something green and long. She picked it up to see it was the same condom that Kendall used last night. She examined the moist green latex and saw the giant gash. Her eyes went wide. Her wide eyes soon turned into a death glare, and she stomped to the waste can, dropping the condom and walking out of the room, saying to herself, "Kendall Knight. You're dead meat."

****

The four boys sang into the microphone. All of them seemed pretty into it, except for Kendall, who was in his own little world. He thought 'What if Lily was pregnant? Do I want to be a father yet? Wait..Of course not! I'm only 16!'. "CUUUTTT!" Gustavo yelled. All of the guys stopped singing, except for Kendall, who stopped singing awhile after he saw the others stop. "Kendall! What is up with you today?" Kendall sighed, "I guess I just have alot on my mind." Gustavo cleared his throat. "Well, put this on your mind...We have THREE HOURS to finish this track!" He screamed. Kendall flinched at his raised voice and nodded. Gustavo pulled his head back and looked at him weirdly. "Hold up... Are you sick? You didn't send back a smartass comment like you usually do." Kendall pursed his lips then mumbled, "No, but I think I might get sick any minute now." Gustavo continued to stare at him until he finally said, "Oookay...Take 5!" And with that the guys walked out of the recording booth.

Kendall sat in a chair and put his face in his hands. "Dude, what's your issue?" Carlos asked Kendall. Kendall sighed. "I-It's nothing." James, Logan, and Carlos gave him a 'we-know-somthing's-wrong-don't-lie' face. Kendall sighed. "So, um last night, Lily and I, we kinda...had sex." The other three put a fake-shocked look on ther faces and James said sarcastically, "Nooo, we thought you were playing Monopoly!" Kendall looked up and glared at him. "Anyways, when I woke up this morning, we had a sweet moment, then she ran to the bathroom and threw up."

Logan nudged James with his elbow and said,"I'd throw up too if I woke up next to him." James laughed and yelled, "Burn!" before high-fiving Logan. They were soon commenting on how 'Kendall set it up for himself'. Kendall glared again as the guys spazzed out, and yelled, "Shut up!" The guys quickly stopped and shut up, turning back to Kendall, their hands by their sides. "Anyways, when I went to go hold her hair back, I put my boxers on, and found the condom we used." James fake gagged and said, "T.M.I." Kendall sighed again, "Yeah, but the problem was... the condom was ripped... a-and I think Lily's p-p-pregnant." The others eyes went wide, and were speachless. "um-uh..Woah." Logan managed to stutter out.

****

Before they knew it, it was 8:00 P.M., and they boys walked into 2J, to see Jo and Lily asleep on the couch, sitting up,backs together, leaning on eachother, and Stephanie and Camille were looking through _Pop Tiger_ magazine. Carlos walked through the door lastly and gently shut the door. Stephanie looked up and whispered, "Hey guys." Carlos walked over and Stephanie stood up, giving him a huge hug, and a kiss. "Hey Stephy." Carlos smiled, and sat on the couch, pulling her to his lap. Logan leaned over Camille, and kissed her head, while Camille grabbed his arms. Logan chuckled. James smirked as he walked over to the couch, sat next to Jo, grabbed her hand, and began kissing up her arm, earning a half-asleep giggle from her. He kissed farther up, and pressed his lips to her neck. "Ugh, get a room. " Kendall complained. James deattached his lips and rolled his eyes. Jo woke up and sat in James' lap. James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Kendall sneaked over to the couch and climbed up sitting on his knees, ready to pounce on Lily. Just as he went to jump on Lily, she snapped her head and said drowsily, "Don't..even..think about it,". Kendall put his hands up on defeat and said, "You caught me!" He sat on his butt, and Lily sat up and looked down.

"So,what did you girls do today?" James asked as he looked down at Jo's nails that were longer than usual and had soda can designs (Coke, Pepsi, Orange Fanta, 7Up, and Mountain Dew). "Um, Mrs. Knight took us to that new _organic_ spa downtown," Stephanie said.

One thing her and Carlos didn't have in common was that she was a pescetarian, and only enjoyed organic things; i.e. locally grown grains, nuts, vegetables, fruits, beans, un-manufactured fish/shellfood, and farm raised dairy products or eggs. She also didn't buy any cosmetics tested on animals. That's why she kept bagging James about buying Cuda Products.

"Um, yeah, there they had fresh avocado facials, mud masks, massages," Camille started. "Oh! And mani-pedis! Nail polish 100% Free of animal testing! And the acrylic nails are made from _clean_, recycled, plastic," Stephanie chimed in. She streched her had out like a model to show Carlos her nails, which had an amazing HoundsTooth design. Camille showed Logan her nails that had an Ed Hardy design. And Lily had nails with a Keroppi design on them. (For all of the nail designs go to www[dot]youtube[dot]com/profile?user=3TanjaJ3 and search the designs.)

"Anyways," Jo continued, "After we went to the spa, we went shopping." James nodded in agreement and asked, "Where at?" Jo cleared her throat, "Oh, y'know, Ambercrombie and Fitch," She informed. "Aeropastale, Hollister," Camille included. "Juicy Couture, Build-a-Bra." Stephanie added. "The pharmacy." Lily added bitterly. Kendall spoke and asked 'Why', worried of what the answer would be. The girls quieted down and either looked at the floor, or looked around awkwardly, all of them feeling the strange tension Lily gave off.

"Because... someone didn't bother to tell me somthing rather important." Kendall felt his nervousness build up in his throat as he asked, "What?" Lily glared and stood up, slapping Kendall across the face and yelling, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE CONDOM BROKE?" Kendall was speechless but finally apologized. "I'm sorry Lil, I just-I," he sighed, "I was afraid of what might've happened." Tears began to slide down Lily's face. "So instead you think it's better for me to find the condom myself? No, wait, what I want to know is why you didn't change it _before_ it tore! It's not fair! Also, when we stopped at the pharmacy, the guy packing the bags was a jerk!" Kendall looked confused, "What are you talking about Lily?" He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. She pulled away slightly to tell him. "There was a guy at the check out, after he saw the pregnancy test, he kept saying things like 'No wonder you maybe pregnant', and 'Meet me in the back and I can knock you up for sure'! He was being such an Dill-hole!" She cried more.

By now, Kendall was feeling confused and pissed. "What was his name? I'll kill him!" he threatened. Lily was crying to hard to speak so Camille spoke up and said, "Apparently Wally Dooley is packing bags now." The guy's eye went wide and they all screamed, "WAYNE WAYNE?" Jo, Camille and Stephanie nodded. "What're the odds." Kendall mumbled. Lily looked up confused, "Hmm?"

"Wayne Wayne has always been out to get Kendall." James stated. "He tried to kick Kendall out of the band when we first started, Even though everyone thought they were gonna get rid of me." Logan added. Carlos started to chuckled at the fact everyone thought Wayne Wayne would get rid of Logan. Logan glared.

"Yeah, Wayne Wayne was being a Dick Dick!" Jo implyed.

It was Nine O'clock when Lily stopped crying and walked to the bathroom. "Where you going?" Kendall asked. She sniffled and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, take that pregnancy test." Kendall nodded slowely and mouthed "Oh".

Lily stepped into the bathroom, and locked the door. She took the pregnancy test out of the box, and removed the cap from over the tab. She read the instructions then pulled down her panties **(remember she's wearing a dress...not that it has to do with anything, I just thought I should mention.)**, and sat on the toilet. She placed the test in between her legs, and felt awkward as she urinated onto it. She finished and sighed, pulling up her underwear, and waiting for the result. The box said in three minutes, but it felt like forever. She unlocked the door, and walked out of the bathroom, stick still in hand, as well as the box. She next to Kendall and slouched.

"You have a result?" Camille asked. She shook her head slowley and uneagerly. Lily had decided to stay another night so she could avoid her parents. The other girls decided to stay to keep Lily company. She waited three more minutes until the stick began to show color. Lil's eyes went wide and she unslouched herself and looked carefully at the box. "_If the test is dyed red, it's negative,"_ She read outloud,"_If the test is dyed blue, it's positive._" She looked down to see dark blue dyed across the tab she peed on. Tears flooded her eyes again. She wrapped her hand around the center of the test, and tightened her grip. She broke down into Kendall's arms, and showed him the dark blue. He was speachless. He gently patted her back and hugged her tight. "It'll be okay," He reassured, "We'll get through this. You've got me, Jo, Steph, Camille, Logan, James, Carlos, my mom, my sister, your-" She looked up and said, "I don't even know if my parents will be there! And I know my brother won't be! And Lindsay probably won't even give a damn with her 'perfect' life!" She broke down again. He gently ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Mom," Kendall called. Mrs. Knight walked into the living room, and sat down on the other side of Lily. "What's up honey?" Kendall cleared his throat and connected eyes with Lily before she buried her head back into his chest. "Um, Lil is... Lil's pregnant." Mrs. Knight slightly gasped and pulled Lily into a hug. "I just, I'm-I'm not ready." Mrs. Knight squeezed her, "Sweetie, I'll help you, because I've been through pregnancy two times, and the first time I was screwed as for my figure, thanks to baby big head over there." She gestured to Kendall who furrowed his eye brows, offended. "The first thing is that you need to do is tell your parents. I suggest you take Kendall so he can explain himself in person." Lily pulled away and nodded with a sniffle. "And remember, You have a whole pit crew. Us girls can help with most things, just use Kendall when your too lazy to get up, or need someone to bitch at or slap." Lily chuckled. "Thanks Mrs. Knight-"

"Ah, Ah," She corrected, "Call me mom. We're family!" Mama Knight kissed her forehead and brushed Lily's messy hair behind her ear, before getting up and walking back to her room. Lily sniffled again. She scooted up to Kendall and they pulled out the recliner. She rested her head on Kendall and cuddled close. She soon fell asleep, forcing Kendall to wake up in the middle of the night, and carry her to his bedroom. He placed her on his soft sheets, and took off her shoes. He slipped off his, and quietly stripped down to his boxers, settling himself next to Lily when he finished, and wrapping masculine arms around her, and then fell asleep.


	2. Parents

_December 13, 2010_

Lily woke up and smiled at the sight of being wrapped in her loving boyfriends arms. His bare chest was warm as she layed her head down on it. It was a Saturday morning. Kendall had off, so today they planned to tell Lily's parents about her pregnancy. His breath glazed over her neck with each exhale. She grabbed his hand and slid her fingers inbetween his. She pulled their hands up, and kissed the top of Kendall's. Kendall groaned and woke up.

He smiled to see Lily wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest, her hand in his, and their bodies neatly pressed together. He gave her a peck on the lips and said, "Goodmorning." Lily giggled and kissed his lips, pulling away slightly, replying, "Good Morning." Lily got up and walked to Kendall's closet, searching through some clothes she brought over. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, and dark blue ballet flats.

She looked over to Kendall who was watching her get ready to take off the dress she fell asleep in. She cleared her throat in gesture for him to look away. He sighed and turned over. She took off her dress, bra, and thong, replacing her underwear with a clean set. To her dimay, Kendall had one of Lily's pocket mirrors and was watching her get changed. She turned around and before Kendall could close the pocket mirror, she walked over and climbed on top of him. She snatched the mirror and threw it at the wall. Kendall turned onto his back and Lily sat on his stomach. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her down to kiss her deeply. She kissed back and Kendall slid his hands from her waist to her butt and moved them in circles. She pulled back and moved his hands away, climbing down. Kendall chuckled and watched her slip her jeans on. She turned around and slid her tank top on. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Baby, I'm getting some breakfast. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." She kissed him and walked out.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Fifteen minutes later, Kendall came out to see Lily eating, and Logan watching in disgust. Kendall walked over and sat next to Lily. "What's up?" He asked Logan. "Um, your girlfriend's eating habits." Kendall looked confused. "Babe what're you eating?" He asked Lily. "Um, a breakfast sandwich with eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, jalapeños, hot sauce, whipped cream, aaannnddd popcorn." Kendall looked at her weirdly. "Um..ew." Mrs. Knight smacked him on the shoulder and scoulded him with, "Shush, she's pregnant." Kendall sighed. "Sorry sweetie." He apologized to Lily. He got up, and got a _normal_ breakfast sandwich.

"Lily, sweetie, I've made you an appointment for your first doctors appointment. It's this afternoon, 2:00." Mrs. Knight informed. Lily nodded. She took another bite of her sandwich and then swallowed. "Baby, we need to um... tell...my...parents today." Kendall tried to swallow a bit of his sandwich, but only began choking on it.

Kendall knew two things about Lily's family. One: Lily is the only one (in her family) that actually likes him, and Two: The rest of Lily's family hates him. You see, Lily grew in a family of rich, southern Belles. All of them were snobby, well behaved, gloaters and brown-nosers. Well, except for Lily. So according to her family, the situation would be 'inappropriate', and Lily would be considered a '10 cent Slut'.Another thing is that her mother had a firey hate for Kendall. She always critisized him in some way. He hated visiting her family, they hated him visiting.

He stopped choking finally, and cleared his throat. "Are you _sure_ I have to come? Your family hates me." Lily sighed. "They don't hate you." Kendall looked at her in disbelief. "Yes, they do. Last time I saw your mother she called me an uneducated man-whore!" Kendall finished the last bite of his sandwich, got up, and dropped the plate into the sink. He sighed. "Fine." Lily took the last bite of her food, and followed Kendall's actions. "Yay! Lemme go brush my teeth!" She ran to Kendall's bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

**Kendall's p.o.v.**

Meanwhile, as Lily went to the bathroom, James and Jo came out of James' room with their hair a mess and their clothes all out of sorts. Jo's shirt was crooked, whilst James on the other hand had no shirt at all. I think they were bound to make the same mistake we did. James sat at the end of the table where Lily once sat. I raised an eyebrow at him. I examined him closely, soon eyeing a clutch of hickeys on the left of his chest. I began to chuckle. "Either you and Jo got a bit of action in last night, or you got into a tussle with a miniature octopus." I told James, gesturing to the hickeys. James and Jo started to blush on the spot. "Just remember to stay protected. Or you'll end up in the same situation I'm in right now: confronting bitchy parents about their daughter's current pregnancy." I stood up as Lily walked out of the bathroom, and we walked out of the door.

**James' p.o.v.**

I shook my head as Kendall followed Lily out the front door. Okay, so maybe Jo and I did get a _little_ frisky last night. But we didn't go that far! No where close! We got as far as getting into our underwear, then we kissed a bit, and then fell asleep. Who cares if we exchanged a few hickeys? Not us! Anyways, I wasn't bound to throw my life away like Kendall did.

**No p.o.v./ Lily's House/12:53 P.M...**

Lily walked through the door of her apartment, 4K, Kendall following. Lily's mom jumped off of the couch and ran over to her daughter, grabbing Lily by the cheeks and pulled her into the hug. "Sweetie! I was so worried! Where have you been for the last two days?" Lily cleared her throat, signaling her mother to get off. She then nodded her head once, gesturing to Kendall. Mrs. Bartlett put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Honey," she began,"You know I don't like you with.._him._" Kendall put on a fake smile and crossed his arms. "Anyway, mom, I, uh, have some news that had to do with me staying at Kendall's the past two days." Lily's mom raised her eyebrows, "Thrill me." Lily started to stutter, but then pulled Kendall's hand out of his folded arms and intertwined their fingers, letting his other arm flop down to his side. "Okay, so this is pretty hard to say but... Mom, I'm pregnant." Her mom's jaw dropped slightly before replying with, "Please tell me it's not-" Lily sighed. "Yes, it is Kendall's!" Her mother was completely infuriated. "I will not let you give birth to this baby! I don't want my grandchild to be related to _that_!" She yelled while pointing at Kendall. Kendall dropped Lily's hand and spun around, beginning to walk to the door. Lily raced after him and turned him around.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" He whispered to her. "Kendall, just, c'mon." She drug him back into the living room. "See Lilian? He can't even stay with you for this!" Lily scoffed and dropped Kendall's hand, putting her's up to silence her mother. "Woah! No! Just.. Shut Up! The only reason he doesn't want to stay _right now_ is because your being a...a...BITCH!" Lily finally calmed down, a bit. "Get out of my house." Her mother replied simply. Lily was speachless. "What?" She asked, choking up a bit. "I don't want him, or even _you_, in this apartment as long as your pregnant with that child!" Lily's breath quickened and she replied, 'Fine' as she ran out the door, dragging Kendall along with her.

When they got into the hallway, Lily broke to her knees, tears flooding. Kendall got on his knees and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**1:13 P.M.**

About twenty-minutes later, they got back to apartment 2J. Lily walked in, her eyes red and puffy. Jo gasped and ran over to her, wrapping her arms around the former crying girl. "Lil, are you okay?" Jo asked. Lily sniffled and nodded her head a bit, before shaking her head and breaking down. As if on cue, Camille walked through the front door. She noticed Lily crying and ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Aww, Lil, what's wrong?" Camille asked. Lily sniffled and replied, "M-my m-m-mom.. s-sh-she k-kicked m-m-me o-ou-out!" Jo and Camille looked at each other in shock, and then led her to the couch. Jo rubbed her back, while Camille was clenched onto Lily's neck. Camille pulled away and said, "I'm so sorry sweetie. You can stay with me?" Lily calmed down, and sniffled a bit. "Actually, I-I was j-just gonna s-s-stay here with K-Kendall... I-if i-i-it's o-okay w-w-ith h-hi-him." Kendall walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her. "Of course you can stay. I wouldn't want it any other way." He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and sniffled again. She took a deep breath, "Okay, C'mon Kendall. Let's head to the Doctor's." She stood up and began to walk near the door. Kendall got up as well and followed her. "Can James and I go?" Jo asked. Kendall looked at Lily, who nodded and responded with, "Sure." Jo clapped her hands in delight. "Yay!" She ran to James' room.

Camille then got up, "I have to go. Me and Logan are going to the park." Lily nodded, "Oohh, like a date?" Camille blushed watched as Logan walked out of his room. "Yes.. It's a picnic." She replied to Lily. "Aww, well have fun!" The two nodded and waved goodbye as they walked out the door.

As Camille left, Jo came out the room, trying to drag James along. "C'mon!" She complained as she yanked on James' arm. "No," he yelled," I didn't finish my hair! It's limp and lifeless!" Lily laughed as James refused to move along. "I don't care whether you have any hair at all!" James let out a high pitched yelp. "It's bad enough what you're wearing! We're going to the doctors, not a red carpet event!" James glared a bit, "Quiet you!" Jo dropped him on the floor, crossed her arms and glared at him deeply. James pushed his top half up with hands and looked awkwardly. "I-I mean...'How bout I go get changed, and forget about my hair'?" Jo smirked and James got up and ran to his room, putting on a white v-neck, and black jeans with a pair of converse. He walked out and said, "Let's go," before jetting out of the apartment. Jo turned around, smiling in success, "And _that_ is how you control a relationship!" Lily and Jo shared a laugh and walked out to the car, Kendall following.

About a half hour later, they made it to the doctors office. They all walked in and up to the front desk. Lily spoke up,"I'm here for an ultrasound." The lady at the front desk looked up disgusted to see a teenage girl in this situation. "Name?" The lady asked. "Lily Bartlett." The lady typed a bit then looked back up. "Dr. Rosario will see you soon. For now you can sit in the waiting room." Lily nodded and the four of them sat in the hard seats of the waiting room. Jo picked up a stale, fact book about pregnancy, and began to read. "Hm, Lil, did you know when in the womb, the baby has finger nails?" Lily crinkled her nose,"So, does it, like, scratch on the way out, or something?" Jo shook her head to say 'no'. "Also, it says a woman can go weeks, even months, through pregnancy, and not show a _single _sign!" She continued reading the book until a woman came out through the wooden double doors.

"Lily Bartlett?" Lily stood up, and the others followed. She walked over to the woman and they began to walk to the room. When they got there, Lily sat on the bed thing, James and Jo took the two chairs, and Kendall stood next to Lily. "I'm Nurse Mason, It's nice to meet you Lily." Lily smiled as the nurse wrapped a cuff around the top of her arm, stuck a stethescope under it, and began to pump air into it, reading the meter as she did just sat there calmly. Nurse Mason took the cuff of and stated, "Your blood pressure is 129 over 83." She then placed two fingers on Lily's left wrist, and counted for fifteen seconds. "Your pulse is 103...Are you nervous?" Lily nodded a little. Nurse Mason smiled, "Dr. Rosario will be in soon." Lily nodded in agreement, and after the nurse left, turned to Kendall. "Baby, I'm nervous... like... REALLY nervous." Kendall wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

They waited awhile before Dr. Rosario came in to the room and closed the door. "Hi, Lily. How is it going?" Lily replied slowely with a 'good'. Dr. Rosario chuckled as she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "May I ask you to go to the and put this on?" She handed Lily a hospital gown and Lily took it, and nodded. As she entered the bathroom that was located in the room, Kendall spoke up. "Uh, why does she have to strip if she's having an ultrasound? Don't you just put the gel on her stomach and so on?" Dr. Rosario chuckled and said, "Thats for the Obstetric ultrasound. She's having the Transvaginal ultrasound." Kendall looked confused. The doctor sighed and explained, "I'm going to put this probe in her vaginal entrance, and that's how we'll tell." Kendall's faced switched from confused to shocked, "What?" "We're doing the transvaginal ultrasound because it's more accurate with early pregnancies. We can notice more things using the Transvaginal ultrasound." Kendall nodded in agreement, and James and Jo looked at eachother awkwardly. "James," Jo said," I think we should switch seats." James was closest to the end where Dr. Rosario would be sticking the probe. He nodded and they switched seats. It's not like Jo was going to try and sneak a peek, but James probably would.

Lily stepped out of the bathroom with the hospital gown on, then sat back on the bed. "Lily, can you scoot back, and lay down please?" Lily nodded and did as she was told. Dr. Rosario then pulled out two metal 'stirrups' and asked Lily to place her feet into them. Again, Lily did as she was told. "This seems a bit weird to be doing..." Dr. Rosario took the transvaginal probe and put a condom onto it before rubbing some gel. Lily watched, getting a bit more scared than nervous. "Um, where is that thing going?" Dr. Rosario then explained everything to Lily like she did Kendall. "Okay, I'm out!" Lily said before trying to get off of the bed. "Lily!" Kendall yelled trying to get her to stay. He tried to pin her down, but every time he did, she'd punch him or try to kick him. This went on for about 30 seconds more, until Kendall got a good grip and pinned her so she settled. "Baby," He comforted, "It's not going to hurt, and if it does, just squeeze my hand." Lily looked up and nodded before replacing her feet into the stirrups and laying back.

Dr. Rosario gently slide the probe in and things began to show on the moniter. Lily looked over to see the form of a baby. "Woah, that looks a bit big for three days." Dr. Rosario looked at the moniter. "According to this, it's 16 weeks...four months." Lily looked shocked. "What? I've only been pregnant for three days!" Jo gasped, "Lil, wait, you might be one of those women I read about in the book! Y'know, it doesn't show for weeks, or even months!" Lily began to think, _That must've ment Kendall broke another condom._ Kendall began whistleing suspiciously, and Lily grabbed his hand, squeezing it really tight. Kendall started to feel a piercing pain and yelled, "OW!" She gripped harder, "Kendall when was the last time the condom broke?" She said bitterly. "Three days ago..." She squeezed harder and yanked his arm as he tried to hold back the pain. "Before that." She said through clenched teeth. "Okay, okay...four months ago!" She glared and let go. "Why would you keep something like that from me?" She cried out. Kendall sighed, "Because I wasn't as worried!"

Before they new it, there was a tiny beating sound. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._ The doctor moved the probe around a bit, causing Lily to flinch and grab Kendall's hand only much softer than before. Kendall rubbed it with his thumb, then gently kissed the top of it. "It's so amazing." Lily commented and stared at the moniter. "See?" Dr. Rosario said, pointing out where the baby was. "It's so small." Lily loved this. "All in all, your baby looks super healthy!" Dr. Rosario smiled and exited the probe, taking the condom off, and handing Lily back her clothes. Lily walked into the bathroom, and put her regular clothes back on. They soon left the doctor's office and headed home.


	3. Unhappy Christmas Suprise

**Enjoy!**

_December 24, 2010_

Lily woke up that morning and walked over to the mirror. She lifted Kendall's black and white _Incubus_ shirt that she put on last night, to view her newly grown baby bump. It wasn't that big, but according to the docter, she wouldn't be really big and show that much. She noticed the stretch marks, and gently glided the tips of her fingers down her stomach. She smiled as she thought of how her and Kendall were going to be a family. She walked back over to the bed and crawled across it, putting her face close to Kendall's and gently biting his ear. She started to kiss down his neck, and sucked lightly on the nape, earning a half-asleep moan from the blonde boy. Kendall woke up, turned onto his back, letting Lily sit on his stomach. He flashed his million-dollar smile that she adored. He put his hands on the small of her back, and pulled her down a bit, so Kendall was closer to the baby bump. He gently kissed it through the shirt, then put his hands on the sides of Lily's face, pulling her head down, and kissing her.

Carlos and James barged through the door, banging on pots and pans, causing the couple to pull apart. "Okay you two," James yelled. "Time to wake up," Carlos continued. "It's Christmas Eve! Lot's to do!" James finished, reffering to finishing wrapping gifts, making cookies, getting the Christmas tree AND decorating it. Lily crawled off and went to the bathroom to get changed. Kendall got up and walked to the kitchen to see his mother, as well as Camille, Jo, and Stephanie, all chopping vegetables for salads, soups, and stuffing. Lily came out dressed in her white t-shirt, Kendall's red flannel shirt, and her dark skinny jeans, as well as a dark grey knit beanie, and red converse. She looked like Kendall's clone. She walked to the cupboard and took out a cutting board, then took a sharp knife out of the silverware drawer, grabbing a potato peeler, and took a few stalks of ginger out of the refridgerator. She sat next to Camille and started to peel the rough skin off of the ginger.

"So, when are we going to pick out the Christmas tree?" Katie asked as she walked in to the living room. "After we finish baking the cookies we'll go so we can let the cookies cool. But for now, can you put one of those cartons of eggs in a pot and boil them? I have to make enough devilled eggs, because your brother inhales them." Lily giggled and looked up at Kendall. Kendall's face turned beet-red. Katie did as she was told.

Halfway through, the boys decided to go to the living room and watch tv. Nothing was on, so they decided to just put on _My Super Sweet 16_ on _MTV_. Jo giggled at the decision, as for James was the one with the remote in hand. They finished cutting up vegetables an hour later, then decided they'd start making cookies. Jo and Lily were going to make ginger bread cookies, Stephanie and Camille were making sugar cookies, and Mrs. Knight and Katie were making Triple Chocolate Macadamia Nut cookies. They each got out the ingrediants. "Hey, Kendall, wanna come bake these ginger bread cookies with us?" Kendall groaned, "Do I have to?" Lily put on puppy dog eyes and said, "Pweeaaasssseee!" Kendall caved, "Fine!" "Heyy James," Jo said as the boy continued to watch tv, "do you wanna make cookies?" "NO!" James yelled, face still turned to the tv. "Why not?" James turned his head to Jo and said, "huh?" "You just said you didn't want to make cookies! Why not?" James took a deep breath, "Ohhh, nooo, I was talking about the show! I said 'NO!' because that girls dad is buying her a limo AND helicopter for her Sweet 16. But Of course I'll make cookies with you!" James got up, throwing the remote at Carlos and sitting next to Jo.

Feeling left out, Carlos ran over to Stephanie who was stirring her cookie batter. He layed his head on her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. Logan sighed, "I gotta get new friends...only this time, friends who aren't push overs!" Camille looked over to him and blinked her big brown eyes adorably, "Logiee, can you pweasse helwp uss?" Logan got up and walked over, "Of course my little Cherry Blossom!" He kissed her deeply. James nudged Kendall and said, "And he calls us push overs!" Kendall chuckled at the comment. Logan rolled his eyes.

Lily looked over the recipe and made a confused face. The recipe was pretty big: _5 package sugar cookie mix, 5 eggs, 2 1/2 cup all-purpose flour, 1 1/4 cup melted butter, 7 tablespoons pumpkin pie spice, 2 1/2 teaspoon ground ginger, 1 1/4 cup dark molasses, 5 teaspoon vanilla extract. _It put a smile on Lily's face, "Yay! We get to use the giant mixing bowl!" Kendall took the recipe while Lily went to the cupboard and took out a GIGANTIC bowl. Kendall crinkled his brow, reading the recipe. "How many cookies does this make?" Kendall asked Jo, the owner of the recipe. "Only 14-15 cookies." His eyes went wide. "I highly doubt that!" This time, Jo looked confused. She took the recipe and noticed that the recipe was multiplied by 5. "Uhm, this isn't my recipe!" Carlos started to whistle suspiciously. Every one looked at him. He stopped whistling, and stared at them. "Carlos, did you change the recipe?" Jo asked. Carlos looked down, "Yes..." "Cool! Carlos was thinking big! Intead of a ginger bread man, or a ginger bread _house_, we'll make it a ginger bread _mansion_!" Lily corrected. The others laughed.

After 2 hours of making cookies, Lily was finely tired out. Kendall had sat on the couch, his knees pressed to his chest. Lily had sat sideways next to him, leaning on his knees, in the same position. Kendall raked his fingers through her blonde hair, then kissed the top of her head. There was a quick knock from the door. Mrs. Knight wiped her hands off on a towel, then walked to the door. She opened it to see a perky, beautiful, brunette girl. "Hi," the girl greeted," I'm Mickayla, is Lily here?" Mrs. Knight nodded. "Lily, it's for you!" Lily groaned and got up, walking to the door. "Silly Lily!" The brunette yelled. She shreiked and gave Lily an 'air kiss'. "Mwah! Mwah!" Lily's eyes were wider than frisbees, in a very bad way. She quickly shook away the shock and said, "Sicky- I mean Micky! It's so...unusual for you to be here...WHY are you here?" Mickayla laughed. "Oh come now silly! Can't a girl visit her FAVORITE cousin every once and a while?" "Not if I slam the door in her face." Lily tried to shut the door, but Mickayla put her foot in the way then walked in. "Come in?" Lily said questioningly. She strutted to the living room taking a look around. Lily walked over to her as the rest looked confused.

"Who's 'Jenny Sunshine' over there?" James whispered sarcastically. "Guys, this my cousin from my mothers side, Mickayla." Mickayla smiled then glanced down at Lily's new baby bump. "I guess you didn't go on that diet like I told you." Mickayla said. Lily looked at her strangely, "I'm pregnant." "Oh really? I couldn't tell!" Everyone in the room felt their tension, and Jo and Camille gaped their mouths at the comment. "So? who's the daddy? Or do you not know?" Lily tried to shrug off the insults, and said, "Actually, Kendall's my baby's daddy!" She stood her stance next to Kendall. Mickayla stared the blonde boy up and down then whispered to Lily, "You always did have bad taste in boys," loud enough for Kendall, and the whole room to hear. Lily growled then whispered to Kendall, "I'm gonna kill her." Kendall shook his head. Mickayla sat down and looked around.

"Y'know, Lily, I never thought that when you had a child it'd be a bastard." _Bastard. _That word infuriated Kendall. When he got older, people called Kendall a bastard, not knowing the real meaning. They just said it because his father had died. To him, it was an insult to his father, and this time it was an insult to him. To him, a bastard was a child born to a terrible man that hadn't married the child's mother, and was abusive, neither him, or his father were like that. Lily saw the hatred that burned in Kendall's eyes then cleared her throat. "Um, Micky-" She was cut off with a petite 'ah-ah', then Mickayla said, "I don't go by Micky anymore. It reminds me of sicky!" "Why do you think I called you that all these years?" Lily mumbled. "Okay,_ Mickayla_, you can insult me all you want, but you crossed the line when you insult my _boyfriend_ and my _child_ in one!" Lily yelled defensivly. "Now I want your snooty-booty outta my boyfriends house!" She pointed to the door.

Mickayla scoffed, "Y'know Lily, you're a real bitch now-a-days!" Lily's mouth gaped, "Did you hear that guys? I'm the bitch!" Mickayla nodded, "I'd show you, but I'm to lady like to slap you." Lily looked down and said, "Wait, what's that Hand?" reffering the hand as a person. She pressed her hand to her ear and continued with, "W-what? O-Oh, Oh, right! I'm _not_ lady like!" She took her hand off of her ear and whipped it across Mickayla's cheek. Mickayla yelped, then grabbed Lily's hair as if they were just cheap extentions. Lily reacted with the same hair grab, except yanking on it. Kendall tried to pull Lily off as she let go of Mickayla's hair, and began clawing at her eyes. Jo walked over, as well as Camille and Stephanie, and her and Camille tried to unclench Mickayla's hands. Instead of letting go, Mickayla yanked her hair, pulling a small clump out with her right hand. Stephanie grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground.

Lily began to cry, "Mickayla! Get out! NOW!" Mickayla scoffed and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Lily fell back on the couch, sobbing. Kendall sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm the girl down. As she settled down, he lifted her chin with the knuckle on his index finger, then smudged the wet marks and tears off of her red stained face. She wrapped her arms back around him and nuzzled her face into his neck. He rubbed her back, then kissed her forehead. "Hey guys," he said to the others, "you guys go ahead down to the pool or something. Lil needs some rest, we'll stay here and wath the cookies." He spread himself out on the couch, Lily layed on top of him. "Okay," Jo said, "C'mon James, we'll go help my older brother with our tree and stuff." They soon had all left the room. "Shhh... It's okay babe." Kendall comforted, combing his fingers through her hair. She sniffled a bit, then fell asleep in his arms.

**I know this one was terrible.. Most of my stories are.**


	4. Christmas Day

_December 24, 2010 4:00 P.M._

That night, after they got their tree, the girls were decorating cookies while all the boys, except for Carlos, were decorating the tree. Carlos didn't work on the tree because him, Jo, and Lily were constructing his gingerbread 'mansion'. It would take them a while because they were turning it into 'Santa's Workshop'. Lily quickly snuck a drip of icing onto her finger, and as Jo turned around, Lily playfully smeared it across Jo's face. She began to laugh, and Jo tried to hold back a smirk, but failed to as she broke out laughing as well. "Lily!" she yelled as she began to chase Lily. Lily squeeled and ran to hide behind Kendall, still laughing her head off. "What are you two doing?" Kendall said with a chuckle. "We're just messin aroud!" Lily said as she got up and walked over to give Jo a hug. "Here Jo-Jo! I'll clean off your cheek!" Lily said before licking the icing off. "Ew! Lil!" Jo said with a laugh. James looked over. "Oooh! Sexy! Do it again, this time, clothes off!" Jo scoffed playfully and went over to smack James in the arm. Kendall chuckled while shaking his head, and he began to walk to his room. Lily ran over and grabbed his arm, turning him around,"hey, where you going?" "I'll be right back, okay?" Lily nodded and Kendall walked into his room.

"C'mon," Carlos yelled, "We are almost finished with the Mansion!" Soon enough, Lily and Jo were over there with Carlos, putting the icing designed, ginger bread roof on the 'mansion', and Kendall had walked out of his room with a big box wrapped in gold paper with a gold bow. Lily gasped as she ran over to him. "Is that for meee?" She asked nosily. Kendall sat down and set it on his lap. "Mayyybeeee." Kendall said slyly. Lily gave him a face that said 'I-Know-It-Is-Don't-Give-Me-That-Shit'. Kendall chuckled, "Yes, Lil." She started to jump up and down and clap her hands, "Yayayayaya!" She dove in for the present, but Kendall quickly stood up, swiping the present from her grasp. "Nah-ah, not until tomorrow!" He scolded politely. Kendall set the present under the tree. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why do you always make me wait? I have to wait for this present, I have to wait five more months for this baby, is there anything I don't have to wait for?" Kendall walked right past her and over to the counter, grabbing a glass of milk out of the refridgerator and taking a huge gulp. He shrugged. Lily sighed and walked over to him, snatching his milk out of his hand, "Now you don't get this," She joked before gulping the rest of it.

Kendall had planned her to do this. He looked up above him to see mistletoe gently hanging from the ceiling. "You don't have to wait for this," he said. "Wha-" Before she could finish, he leaned down swiftly and took her mouth with his, moving their lips rythmically. He gently pulled away, and opened his eyes. Lily had a bright smile on her face, and her eyes lagging to open. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too, Tiger-Lily." He replied. "It's time to turn the lights on the tree on!" James and Jo interupted, showing them the colorful christmas tree, presents stacked under it. Camille was asleep with Logan on the couch, until James ran over and jumped onto them, "Come See the Tree!" Logan and Camille woke up groggily and Logan rubbed his eyes while Camille let out a yawn. They walked over next to Lily and Kendall and stood there as James took the plug from the lights, pressing it into the plug outlet, and watching the tree begin to sparkle. There was a gorgeous star on the top that changed colors, and the tree was covered in blue, pink, and gold tinsel, silver red, and purple garland, and ornaments of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The others were awestruck at the beautiful sight, Kendall's arms wrapped around Lily. Stephanie pulled Carlos's arms around her and Carlos kissed her cheek.

A while later, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie all went home. Everyone, except for Kendall and Lily, was asleep. The couple reclined in Kendall's bed, just talking, laughing, and trying to spend every waking moment together. Kendall let out a deep yawn after a while. "Okay, baby. Time for bed," he said then slithered under the covers. Lily yawned as well and nodded, following Kendall's actions. She then rested her head on his shoulder, and planted gentle kisses on his neck. Kendall chuckled, "Lil, not tonight." She took her left hand, and slid it slowly across his chest, "Aww, why not?" Again, she started to kiss his neck. Kendall groaned, "Because I said so..." She made him weak. Only thirty seconds of her kissing him, and he was already harder than a rock and begining to quiver. She started kissing up his neck, and gently began nibbling on his ear. "Mhmm..."he moaned quietly. He gently pushed Lily away, "Go to sleep. Okay?" Lily sighed and turned onto her right side, "Fine then!" "Aww, c'mon baby," Kendall turned onto his right side and pressed himself against her,"Don't be like that." Her eyes were squinted shut. "I know you're not really sleeping." She sighed, "I know I'm not sleeping either. There's just a really bad pain in my lower back!" Kendall looked down to see that her lower back is where his hard groin rested. His eyes went wide, "Uh, well, maybe it's just pregnancy pains." He lied. "I guess." She agreed. Embarassed, her turned away from her, bright red sweeping across his face. "Y'know, Lil, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." "Mhmm." Lily grumbled, half asleep. Kendall walked into the bathroom, and began to 'take care' of his little problem.

_December 25, 2010, 5:00 A.M._

"Eeeep! Kendall! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Lily was awake and carefully jumping on the bed, making sure not to hurt herself or the baby. Kendall moaned and flipped over onto his stomach, putting a pillow over his head. Lily frowned as Kendall ignroed her. She stopped jumping and sat on his back. Kendall took the pillow off of his head and glared up at her, "It's 4-" "Five" "Five in the morning. Go back to bed." This time Lily glared, and took his pillow, hitting him over the head a couple of time. "He-Hey! Lily! Qu-Quit it!" She continued to hit him, until she saw he was about to get up and stop her himself. "Eep!" She dropped the pillow and ran out of the room, running into Katie's room. "Katie! Wake up!" Katie woke up and smiled, knowing what day it was. "I'm up!" Katie got up and her and Lily ran out to the living room to see the tree stacked with even more presents than before they went to bed. They both squeeled in excitement. Lily turned around to see Kendall standing outside his door, glaring at her. "Uh, eh-heh." "Lil, Why'd you wake me up?" Lily rolled her eyes, "Because! It's Christmas!"

About an hour later, everyone was awake and sitting on the couch. Mrs. Knight had taken a chair over by the tree and was passing out gifts. "Eeep! Mrs. Knight, can you please hand me the gold one! Please Please Please!" Mrs. Knight chuckled and grabbed it, "Here sweetie." Before Lily could take it, Kendall snatched it and said, "This one last!" Lily rolled her eyes and groaned.

Another hour later, everyone had opened all of their presents, and it was now time for Lily to open her last present."Yayay!" Lily grabbed the golden wrapped box and quickly took the top off of it. It was another box wrapped in silver. She took the lid off of that one to see another box, this one wrapped in metallic pink. She glared at Kendall, "Seriously?" Kendall chuckled at her reaction, "Just keep going!" She opened the box to see another wrapped in light blue, then another wrapped in green, then another wrapped in purple. She sighed as she opened the purple box, but put on a curious face when she saw what was at the bottom. Three little jewelry boxes: one long one, one big square one, and one small square one.

She grabbed the long box and flipped open the lid to see a beautiful, Tiffany charm bracelet, with an 'I Love You' heart tag, and five additional, unhooked charms. "I was thinking, you could add a charm for every time something special happened. Like, the birth of our first child?". Lily smiled and took it out of the box, admiring the sparkle. She looked into the box to see five more charms. Kendall picked up a one with a blue turtle on it, "This one is for the time we watched the baby sea turtles crawl to sea," he picked up a pink flower charm, "this is for that picnic date in Palmwoods Park, y'know, the one where we brought home all of the pink daisies and had Logan sneezing for week." Lily chuckled at the memory. He picked up an ice skate charm, "This is for the time I taught you how to ice skate, and it took us an hour to get you off of the ice," he picked up a solid gold heart charm, "This is for the first time I told you, I love you" he said slower, than he picked up a red and silver candy cane and said, "and this is our first Christmas." Lily blushed "Aww," Logan, Carlos, and James joked. Lily playfully rolled her eyes.

She reached down and grabbed the big square box. She flipped it open to see a locket necklace. It had her full name on it, Lilian Jean, with a texting heart (3), and her birthstone on top, an emerald. Her jaw dropped, "It's so beautiful!" She took this one out of the box, and Kendall took it, having her lift her hair, so he could put it on her. After he clipped it around her neck, she took the locket and opened it to see another inscription saying 'To my Beautiful Princess: Lilian Jean'. She closed it again and flipped it over to see unreadable letters. "What does this say?" "It's 'I.L.Y.' like, I love you." "Awww," The three boys repeated. She smiled warmly before grabbing the tiny, red velvet box.

She opened it to see a beautiful, gorgeous, diamond ring. She started to feel a twinge as she started to realize what was happening. Her jaw dropped, as well as everyone elses. "K-Kendall. I know I'm having a baby and all, but I'm only sixteen," she started to choke up," I-I, I can't get married yet." She started to pulled her into his arms, "Shh.. Lil, baby, it's okay. It's not an engagement ring. I'm not asking you to marry me...yet." Lily sniffled, "You're not?" Kendall shook his head, "It's a promise ring. It's a promise that one day, when we're older, we will get married." Lily smiled through her tears. Kendall pushed her hair out of her face, and softly kissed her lips.

**All of Lily's gifts will be on my page!**


	5. Jo's Dirty Little Secret

_February 27, 2011, 5:00pm_

Kendall and Lily sat on the couch in apartment 2J watching cartoons, Kendall just kept gazing down at the baby bump. Everyday it would grow a little more, making Kendall more and more proud. Lily had started getting more and more achy. Her feet began to hurt, as well as her back, legs, and even breasts. Occasionally her ankles would swell, or she'd not been able to stand, but she tried to refrain from complaining as much as possible. She now lay on the couch, her head and back rested on Kendall's lap, and her hand on her baby bump. Lily sat there silently until she felt a light tapping coming from the inside of her stomach. She gasped, "Kendall! Feel! The baby's kicking!" Quickly, Kendall placed his hand on her stomach to feel the light tapping. He smiled down at her, "That's my boy." He said.

About a month ago, the doctor had said they were having a baby boy, whom they were going to name Munro, and that he would be born on May 31st. Stephanie was a bit wary on whether the doctors were right or not. So for about a week, Stephanie has been having Lily do a few wives tales, such as the needle and thread trick, in which case, it said girl. Then, Stephanie had Lily pick up a key, Lily picked it up by the thin end, and that indicated a girl as well. But Lily kept insisting it was a boy.

Lily and Kendall just stared at eachother in silence, until it was broken by the sound of Jo stomping through the door, and James following slamming it behind him. "James, no!" Jo screamed as she sat on the couch, tears in her eyes. "Baby, we have to keep it!" James replied. "I can't! It costs too much!" James scoffed, "Who cares?" Jo groaned as she got up and walked into Kendall and Lily's room. James sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Uh, Ken, I'm gonna go talk to Jo." Lily said, getting up with difficulty and walking into the bedroom.

There Jo sat, head in her hands, weeping. "Jo, are you okay? What's going on? What's wrong?" Lily sat next to Jo, wrapping her arms around the crying girl. "L-Lily... I-I-I'm...p-p-regnant! A-an-and, I-I c-c-can't keep it! It's t-to-too much, mo-mo-money." Jo sniffled and lifted her head. "Aww, sweetie. It'll be fine!" "No! It won't...Y'know, James wants to keep it, but..I'm just going to get an abortion." Lily's eyes went wide. "What? You can't get an abortion! Are you crazy?" Jo started crying again as she shook her head, "No. Lily, this is my desicion! I can't take care of this baby! Me and my brother barely have enough money to take care of ourselves!" It struck Lily like lightening in a downpour; It all lead back to December 31st, New Years Eve. Jo said her and James were going all the way.

_"Jo, you're on birth control...right?" Jo sighed at Lily's question. "No, but it'll be fine just one time. It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant my first time. Next week, I'll start." "It doesn't matter whether it's you first or millionth time! If James' sperm is smarter than him, they might almost be close to getting to your eggs. So, maybe you should wait. Y'know, until you go on birth control for a few weeks." Jo groaned, "Okay Lil, Truth time. Birth control costs too much! And James wanted this to be special, like on a holiday special." "If he wants it on a holiday, try Valentine's Day, or April Fool's Day, or even Easter!...Just, not today." _

"Why couldn't you have listened to me before you two.._did it_?" Lily yelled. "Because! Birth control costs way too much!" Lily scoffed. "Okay, then why didn't you ask me to get you some?" Jo groweled and stood up, turning around to face Lily. "You know what I hate? How you just flail your money around like it's no big deal! Well guess what! Not everyone can do that! And I don't need you treating me like a fucking charity case!" "I'm just trying to help!"Jo rolled her red, teary eyes. "I don't _need_ your help! I'm getting a damn abortion and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" "Jo, you do realize abortions _aren't_ free. They cost way more than birth control! They're about $700-$800! And it's all that money to just committ homicide on a poor, innocent, child that has no way to EVER fight it!" By now, Lily was in tears, cringing at the thought. Lily's cousin, Mickayla had an abortion, but it wasn't a paid one. Lily remembered walking into her cousin's room, seeing the bloody fetus on the floor, a wire coat hanger around it's neck. There was blood everywhere, and Mikayla was passed out.

Kendall had heard the crying and walked in, having Jo rush past him, and into James' room locking the door. Lily sat on the bed and cried. Kendall sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, like he's done many times before.

**~XoXoX~**

It was an hour later, 6:00pm, Jo layed on James' bed, still bawling, thinking about everything going on in her life. _The only reason I came here to Hollywood was to get enough money for my mother's Chemo. But I'll never be able to make enough with a baby._ Jo quit crying and got up with a sniffle. She walked to James' closet, and pulled out a metal hanger that had his leather jacket on it. She took the leather jacket off and threw it on the bed, then she slid her pants and panties to her ankles. She had only one object in mind: to get this baby out of her fast. She bent the hanger enough that it would reach deep inside her. She began to slide it up into her, not hearing the rattling of the doorknob. Lily soon walked through the door, a key in hand. "What are you doing?" Lily screamed. Jo began crying again. "I have to get rid of this thing!" James and Kendall ran in at the sound of Lily's scream. "Oh god." said Kendall as he turned around to not see Jo naked. James walked over and took the hanger out, throwing it in a corner. "Are you crazy, Jo?Not only could you have killed the baby, but you could have hurt yourself in the process!" Jo broke down into James' arms, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I-I was being so fuckin selfish!" She cried harder and harder. James handed her her pants and she slid them on. She wrapped her arms around James and tightened her grip, shoving her face into his neck.

"I think we should leave them alone, Lil," Kendall said to her. She didn't respond, but turned around and ran to Kendall's room. He sighed and followed. He walked into his room, and saw that she sat on the edge of the bed. He walked over and sat next to her, grabbing her head gently and pulling her into a hug...

**The Next Day; February 28th, 2011, 6:05 a.m.; **_**Kendall's p.o.v.**_

I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. I looked over and saw that Lily was asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up, so I creeped out of the bed and walked out of my room. It was bright compared to my dark room, so I rubbed my eyes awake. I got to the door and opened it. "Hey Kendall, is my sister here?" It was Lindsay, Lil's older sister. I could tell she was at least _trying _to be nice to me, so I nodded and yawned. "Sorry, I just woke up" I apologized. "No problem, I just had to come here before my mom found out. She's forbiddin everyone to see her, but dad's working on her." I nodded, "Go dad," I joked. "Uh, Lil's asleep right now, but I can go wake her up." She nodded, "Okay, thanks."

I walked into my bedroom and saw Lily, sleeping as peacefully as ever. I leaned over her head and kissed her cheek, watching her eyes flutter open gently. "Good morning, baby." She groaned as she sat up and stretched. "Good morning, Kendall." I smiled at her, "You're sister's here." Lily looked shocked yet excited, "Really?" I nodded to assure her. She got up and ran out of bed, well, ran as fast as any pregnant girl could.

"Sissy!" she yelled. "Hey Lil, how's the pregnancy going?" "Good." she replied. They were soon talking about a whole bunch of random things, only things that sister's would talk about.

"So, Lil," Lindsay began, "Have you ever thought of coming home?" Lily looked down, "Sometimes, but then I realize this is my home, where ever Kendall is is where I need to be." She nodded, "I support your desicion, honey." Lily gave Lindsay a quick hug and pulled away. Lindsay said she had to go back to their house. Lily nodded and then Lindsay left. Lily began to tear up, so I ran over to her and pulled her tightly into a hug, "Shh," I soothed. She sniffled and replied, "I miss them, Kendall." I sighed, "I know you do." I kissed her head and let her cry some more...


End file.
